The invention relates to protective bellows. Protective bellows embodying the invention, and to be described below in more detail by way of example only, are for connection to and for protecting transmission joints in vehicles. However, they can be used for other purposes.
According to the invention, there is provided a protective bellows having an integral fixing collar for attaching the bellows to and around an outside peripheral non-circular surface of a housing , the fixing collar comprising resilient material defining a generally circumferential peripheral outer surface and at least one inwardly curved surface portion on the inside of the collar and matching and for engaging part of the outside surface of the housing, the resilient material between the outer surface and the inwardly curved surface portion being formed with at least one slot having a length extending in a circumferential direction and a depth extending in a radial direction.
Protective bellows embodying the invention will now be described, by way of example only, with reference to the accompanying diagrammatic drawings in which: